Hooyah, Baby Girl - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Angie participates in a little fun that shows her mommy and daddy's competitive streaks - and she enjoys every minute.


_Sammy and Ilna, love you both! Sammy get well quick we love you!_

 _REALMcRollers and Readers and another one from me as I pinch hit for SuperSammy - thanks for the love and well wishes as Sammy is on the mend. Xoxo_

* * *

 **Hooyah, Baby Girl**

Catherine's phone dinged a text as she was getting into her car.

 _Hi Mommy,_ _Daddy said are you_ _up for some TE's with us?_ The abbreviation for Tactical Exercise accompanied Angie's smiling image and Catherine's lips curved up as she responded, _Your daddy knows I'm always up for TE, and I suspect a competition._ She tapped out her answer. _See you both in fifteen minutes._

When she unlocked the door, Cammie greeted her as she entered the house and hung up her bag. "Hey, pretty girl, what's Steve up to?" She kicked off her shoes and snuggled the dog, who was the only family member on hand. Kissing the furry face, she grinned and headed upstairs. "C'mon, Cammie, let's see what we're getting into."

Minutes later, she stepped onto the deck with Cammie close behind. She'd dressed in camouflage cutoffs and a black tank top and her hair was twisted up under a USS Enterprise cap. Thinking back to the water gun competition she'd initiated in the past, she carefully stepped off the deck and … burst into laughter.

"That … I … oh my God." Her hands flew to her mouth as she barked a delighted laugh at the sight.

Standing several yards away on the lawn was her desert-camo clad husband holding their daughter, who immediately squealed, "Mama!" and flailed her arms.

Tiny, camouflage covered arms that matched the rest of her. A toddler size US Navy SEALs T-shirt and stretchy pants covered her body and soft curls of dark brown hair stuck out from a matching headband. To complete the look, little goggle-style baby sunglasses were perched on the cutest nose in Oahu.

Catherine gasped to catch her breath from the paroxysm of laughter as she reached Angie and kissed her cheek. "You … are .. the most adorable SEAL ever." She tickled under the baby's chin as she kicked her legs in excitement, then leaned up to kiss Steve. "You're pretty cute yourself, Commander, but I think your new teammate's got you beat."

He said, "In every way," kissed Angie and squatted to set her on her feet. "Watch this, Cath."

Pitching into the sand, he belly-crawled a few feet and smiled like he'd won the lottery when Angie followed suit, giggling at her Daddy being at her eye-level. "Dada, mo gah!"

He lifted her up and kissed her. "Show Mommy how we roll, baby girl," he encouraged and laid out flat, smiling when Cammie did the same from her position on Angie's other side. When Steve rolled, Angie pushed herself over and stopped on her back. Looking at Catherine over her head, she made grabby hands.

"Mama allll Mama!"

"Roll?" Catherine repeated, joined her on the grass and, tucking her arms in, rolled over several times before sitting up. "Like that, Angie?"

"EEEEEEE! Allll Mama!" The toddler sat up and clapped in delight.

"Yay!" Catherine clapped along.

"Yaaaay!" Angie echoed.

Steve kissed them both, scooped Angie into his arms and stood. "Okay that's a good warm up, now here's the scenario … me and you against Mommy and Cammie. First flag captured wins." He pointed to the property's edge where two bandanas each dangled from a tree."

Again, Catherine laughed.

"What?" He raised his brow.

"I'd say I can't believe you set up parameters and an endgame but …" she waved at their daughter's attire, "I know exactly who I married."

"Yes, you do." He smirked. "The guy who's gonna team up with our perfect daughter and beat you to the flag."

She snorted. "Says you. I've got Cammie and we play to win. Even against the cutest daddy-daughter SEAL team on the planet, right, pretty girl?"

Cammie gave a whirling dance and woofed. She was very used to the human competitions and always enjoyed them.

Steve steadied Angie on his hip and kissed her cheek. "Ready to go, baby?"

"Go!"

"Ha!" He turned a thousand watt grin of pride from his daughter to his wife. "That's Daddy's big girl!"

At his word, they took off across the sand and Catherine, unencumbered by carrying their toddler, snatched the flag first by seconds, handing it to Cammie who tossed it in the air and wrestled playfully with the cloth. She raised her arms and spun in a victory dance.

"Bam!"

"Baaaam!" Angie echoed. "Baaaam!"

"Mommy holds her title! C'mere, give me victory kisses," she said and she took the little one and placed silly kisses on her face until she giggled. "Look how fast you and Daddy were, Angie!" She took the second bandana from Steve and gave it to their daughter. "What a good job you did."

"Dada." Angie waved the material at Steve and giggled more when he hid his face behind it bandit-style.

"Uh oh, where'd Daddy go? Oh, there he is!" Catherine played, before passing Angie to Steve and pulling her phone from her pocket to take several photos. "Say, hooyah! Angie."

"Hooo aahh!" Angie squealed.

Steve nuzzled her cheek. "Ooops, nope, that's Army, sweetheart. Watch Daddy," He carefully enunciated, "Hooo YAH, baby girl. In the Navy we say Hooo _YAH_ , Hooo _YAH_."

When Angie repeated "wooo AH" his, "yeah, we'll work on that," had Catherine barking another laugh as she kneeled and passed the phone to him. She had Cammie sit so Steve could snap several family shots after she smoothed the tiny camo-t-shirt down over their daughter's tummy.

Catherine picked up the headband that the toddler, who was previously having too much fun to remove, suddenly remembered and flung to the grass. Shaking her head at the strong opinion of headwear their little girl had displayed practically from birth, she tucked the tiny camouflage item into her pocket and stood.

Steve passed her their daughter before saying, "Okay, baby girl, first Tactical Exercise Competition was a tactical success. How about some dinner?"

Looking between her parents with a smile that was absolutely her mother's, Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett made her father beam as she perfectly uttered one word.

" _Hoo-yah!"_

 _# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
